Moja niania jest tytanem
by Atherii
Summary: Rivaille obiecał zająć się Erenem. Ale co się stanie, jeżeli role się odwrócą?
1. Dzień 1

Początki AN zawsze są najtrudniejsze. W ogóle pisanie AN nie jest proste... Dobra, zaczynam coś za bardzo filozofować '-_-

Dobra, zaczynamy. Mam przyjemność powitać was przy okazji mojego nowego opowiadania. Jest ono dość... dziwne. Nie będę zdradzała szczegółów, ale muszę was ostrzec: poniższe ff jest psychiczne. Nie odpowiadam za zmiany w mózgu lub obniżoną ocenę Rivaille'a.

Niektóre rzeczy, które będą się działy w opowiadaniu, mogą być trochę mało prawdopodobne (w tym z medycznego punktu widzenia), ale co tam :).

Może zawierać (ba, zawiera! ale w małym stopniu) wulgarny język.

No i oczywiście trzeba wspomnieć o lekkim BL w połowie/ pod koniec, ale nie spodziewajcie się czegoś więcej, niż w moich poprzednich opowiadaniach :)

Czy coś jeszcze? Ach, tak! Podziękowania lecą do mojej siostry (klasycznie... gdy bym tego nie napisała, prawdopodobnie nikt by nie ujrzał żadnego innego opowiadania mojego autorstwa) i wszystkich tych, którzy to przeczytają. Ludzie, podziwiam was!

Na koniec: opowiadanie jest planowane na 10 chapterów. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak często będę je dodawała, ale zapewniam, że komentarze skrócą czas oczekiwania ;)

* * *

**Dzień 1:**

Była już druga połowa grudnia. Ziemię zaściełała warstwa śniegu, sięgająca kostek, a temperatury utrzymywały się poniżej zera. Mimo zimna, Rivaille był nieugięty i prowadził trening rekrutów na zewnątrz. Kadeci tupali nogami w miejscu i pocierali dłońmi ramiona, próbując się rozgrzać. Kapral opierał się o ścianę budynku, lustrując młodych. W ręku trzymał kubek gorącej herbaty, którą co jakiś czas popijał.

-Myślę, że trzy kółka wokół zamku na razie starczą- krzyknął do nich. Kadeci spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.- Na co czekacie? Ruszać!- Jego rozkaz spotkał się z niemrawym pomrukiem młodzieży, która ruszyła z miejsca. Rivaille stał w miejscu, czekając na ich powrót, lecz po chwili usłyszał dziwne odgłosy.

-Co tym razem?!- Mruknął niezadowolony i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Kiedy tylko minął zakręt, jego oczom ukazała się grupa rekrutów, wesoło rzucająca się śnieżnymi kulami. Widząc to, przyspieszył. Jego twarz przybrała morderczy wygląd, a oczy miotały piorunami. Nogi brnęły do przodu, nie zważając na śnieg i lód, pod białą czapą, która w tym miejscu była już cieńsza. Był już całkiem blisko rekrutów, kiedy poślizgnął się na zamarzniętej wodzie i runął do tyłu.

Przechadzał się właśnie po zamku, kiedy zauważył Petrę, biegnącą w jego stronę.

-Eren! Jest źle!- Krzyknęła do niego- Kapral miał wypadek!

Jaeger, nie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, pobiegł za dziewczyną w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Kiedy przekroczył próg, ukazała mu się cały oddział specjalny oraz Hanji, zebrani wokół łóżka, na którym leżał nieprzytomny Rivaille. Co dziwne, miał obandażowaną głowę.

-Co mu się stało?- Zapytał łapiąc oddech po biegu.

-Poślizgnął się na lodzie i uderzył w głowę- odpowiedziała mu Zoe, wzruszając ramionami.

-Wszystko z nim w porządku?- Dopytywał Eren, patrząc na nieprzytomnego kaprala.

-Nie mam pewności. Dowiemy się, kiedy się ocknie- wyjaśniła okularnica.

-Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wszyscy tak tu siedzieli, czekając aż kapral się obudzi- stwierdził Erd- Będziemy siedzieć przy nim na zmianę. Jakiś ochotnik na pierwszą wartę?

-Ja mogę tu posiedzieć- zaoferował się Eren- i tak nie mam nic do roboty.

-Dzięki. Ktoś zmieni cię za trzy godziny- poinformował go blondyn, wyganiając resztę zespołu z sali. Eren przysunął sobie krzesło bliżej łóżka i usiadł na nim. Zapowiadało się długie południe.

Po dwóch godzinach, powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć, a głowa powoli opadała. Starał się walczyć z sennością, lecz powoli przegrywał. Nagle usłyszał cichy szmer, dochodzący do strony łóżka, na którym leżał kapral. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Dowódca powoli otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy.

-Gdzie…?- Zaczął cicho.

-Spokojnie, kapralu- odezwał się Eren.- Jesteś w skrzydle szpitalnym.

-Co tu robię?- Spytał, patrząc na chłopaka.

-Poślizgnąłeś się i uderzyłeś w głowę- wyjaśnił Jaeger.- Poczekaj chwilę, powiem Hanji, że się obudziłeś.

Eren wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się do gabinetu Zoe, który znajdował się tuż obok. Kiedy tylko stanął w drzwiach, szatynka wiedziała, o co chodzi. Razem wrócili do sali, w której przebywał Rivaille.

-Jak się czujesz?- Spytała kobieta, zbliżając się do łóżka.

-Głowa mnie boli- poskarżył się dowódca, co było nie w jego stylu.

-Coś jeszcze?- Chciała wiedzieć Hanji.

-Pić mi się chce- dodał po chwili zamyślenia kapral. Kiedy tylko dostał szklankę wody, natychmiast ją wypił i znowu poszedł spać.

-Wygląda na to, że wszystko z nim w porządku- stwierdziła Hanji, wracając do swojego gabinetu. Eren miał jednak wątpliwości. Przeczuwał, że problem nie został do końca rozwiązany.

* * *

Jeżeli ktoś jest zawiedziony, od razu mówię: akcja zaczyna się rozkręcać w następnym chapterze. Mam nadzieję, że któreś z was dotrwa do końca.

Dzięki za czytanie i do "zobaczenia" następnym razem!


	2. Dzień 2

Powiem tak: mały spam na poczcie zmotywował mnie do wstawienia nowego chaptera dzisiaj. Jestem zdziwiona, że w ogóle ktoś się zabrał za "nianię".

Od tego chaptera akcja się rozkręca. I tak, od tego momentu zaczyna się niszczenie psychiki za pomocą kaprala.

EvilNekoEye: Od teraz, każdy chapter będzie miał ponad 1k słów, więc... będzie trochę dłuższe.

Shampain-san: Dziękuję za życzenia. Chyba zapomniałam wspomnieć, że opowiadanie zostało w całości napisane, zanim zaczęłam je publikować? Nie, jednak nie wspomniałam.

EveLetter: Dziękuję. Miło mi wiedzieć, że ktoś mi kibicuje.

* * *

**Dzień 2:**

Nie mógł usnąć przez prawie całą noc, a po głowie chodziła mu pewna myśl, której ciągle nie mógł uchwycić. W końcu nad ranem udało mu się zasnąć. Lecz nie było mu dane pozostać w tym stanie długo. Najpierw rozległo się głośne i natarczywe pukanie do drzwi, a kiedy z jego strony nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, ktoś wprosił się do środka i szarpnął nim.

-Eren! Wstawaj! To nie czas na spanie! Sytuacja jest poważna!- Krzyczał ktoś. Udało mu się skupić wzrok na twarzy „gościa". Był nim Auruo.

-Cosięstało?- Mruknął sennie chłopak.

-Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia. Sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna!- Panikował białowłosy. Eren zwlókł się z łóżka i zabrał z oparcia krzesła swoją kurtkę, którą nałożył po drodze. Tak, jak się domyślał, Bossard prowadził go w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Usłyszał krzyki, zanim zdążył zbliżyć się do pokoju. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok.

Łóżko kaprala było puste. Zamiast tego, dowódca stał w kącie, w pozycji obronnej, jako broń trzymając poduszkę. Trzeba przyznać, że nawet poduszka w rękach Rivaille'a potrafiła być zabójczą bronią. Drużyna, razem z Hanji, trzymała się w bezpiecznej odległości.

-W końcu jesteś!- Ucieszyła się okularnica, odwracając się w stronę Erena- Kapralowi odbiło i nie pozwala nikomu się zbliżyć. Chciał gadać tylko z tobą.

Jaeger przełknął głośno ślinę, podniósł ręce i zaczął powoli zbliżać się w stronę kaprala. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł, że coś się z nim zderzyło. Owe „coś" było niższe o pół głowy, miało czarne włosy i mocno go ściskało wokół talii.

-Eren!- Krzyknął Rivaille, wtulając się w bluzkę chłopaka.- Tęskniłem za tobą!

-Kapralu?- Jaeger próbował oderwać od siebie dowódcę, ale im mocniej go odpychał, tym ciaśniejszy stawał się uścisk.

- Nie mam na imię „kapralu"!- Oburzył się czarnowłosy, patrząc chłopakowi w oczy i nadymając policzki.

-Kapralu? Czy dobrze się czujesz?- Spytał Eren. Rivaille jęknął przeciągle i usiadł na łóżku z założonymi rękami, wciąż nadymając policzki.- Co mu się stało?- Zwrócił się do Hanji.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Był taki, od kiedy się obudził. Pewnie mocno uderzył się w głowę i mu się trochę zmienił charakter- zamyśliła się szatynka- Ale powiedz, czy taki Rivaille nie jest słodki?

-Nie, nie jest- wtrącił się chłopak.- Kiedy mu przejdzie?- Zapytał załamany.

-Nie wiem. Może za tydzień, może za miesiąc. Może nigdy…- odpowiedziała Zoe.- Ważniejszą sprawą jest, co z nim teraz zrobimy. Na misję się nie nadaje.

-Ktoś powinien się nim zająć- stwierdził Erd. W końcu był zastępcą kaprala, więc w tej chwili to on dowodził. Nie wiedzieć czemu, spojrzenia wszystkich padły na Erena.- W między czasie zgłoszę wszystko Erwinowi. Z kapralem w takim stanie, wszelkie wyprawy za mur nie wchodzą w grę.-

Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Postanowili zostawić Erena i Rivaille'a samych, aby chłopak mógł przekazać kapralowi „radosne wieści".

-Rivaille?- Zaczął powoli, czekając na reakcję bruneta. Dowódca podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego radosnymi oczami- Więc… Postanowiliśmy, że zajmę się tobą przez kilka dni. Co ty na to?- Eren ledwo zdążył dokończyć zdanie, kiedy usłyszał wesoły pisk i coś rzuciło mu się na szyję.

-Czy możesz do mnie mówić Levi?- Poprosił kapral, patrząc na chłopaka szczenięcym wzrokiem.

„To tylko zły sen… to tylko zły sen… Zaraz obudzę się w swoim łóżku, a kiedy wejdę do kuchni, spotkam się z wściekłym kapralem…". Eren powtarzał sobie w myślach to zdanie, niczym mantrę, lecz kiedy otworzył oczy, nie zobaczył przed sobą swojej celi, ani wściekłego dowódcy. Westchnął ciężko, kiedy do niego dotarło, że to, co widział, było prawdą. Siedział na krześle przy łóżku, na którym leżał Rivaille. Hanji stwierdziła wcześniej, że dobrze byłoby przetrzymać kaprala kilka godzin na „obserwacji', chociaż Eren był pewien, że chciała się ponabijać ze stanu, w jakim był przywódca oddziału do zadań specjalnych. Dla osoby postronnej, stan, w jakim znajdował się kapral, był powodem do śmiechu. Dla Jaegera- nie. W końcu to na niego spadła odpowiedzialność zajęcia się zdziecinniałym brunetem.

Po dwóch godzinach przyszła Hanji, ocierając z oka łzę i hamując się od śmiechu.

-Myślę, że możemy pozwolić mu wyjść- stwierdziła, uśmiechając się na widok kaprala, bawiącego się szmacianą piłeczką. Eren westchnął ciężko.

-Chodź, Levi- zwrócił się do dowódcy, wstając z krzesła. Rivaille odrzucił kołdrę na bok i ruszył za swoim tymczasowym opiekunem.

-Eeeeeren!- Jękną przeciągle brunet, szarpiąc chłopaka za rękaw kurtki.- Jestem głodny.

Szatyn powstrzymał warkot. Zamiast tego skierował się w stronę kuchni. Kazał kapitanowi zająć miejsce przy stole, a sam zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie. Nagle poczuł ssanie w żołądku i uświadomił sobie, że on sam jeszcze niczego nie jadł. Po kilku minutach, postawił na stole talerzyk z kanapkami. Kapral z zawzięciem zaczął pochłaniać kolejne kromki, podczas gdy Eren ciągle pastwił się nad swoją pierwszą.

-Robisz najlepsze kanapki, Eren!- Krzyknął zachwycony Rivaille. Jaeger nie mógł się powstrzymać i poczochrał włosy bruneta uśmiechając się przy tym. Może i dziecinny kapral był uciążliwy, ale przy tym niezwykle uroczy.- Pobawimy się na śniegu?- Spytał, patrząc na chłopaka swoim błagalnym wzrokiem.

Eren niechętnie skinął głową i opuścił kuchnię, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. Tak jak podejrzewał, Rivaille ruszył za nim. Chłopak założył grubą kurtkę i szczelnie się w nią owiną. Kapral siłował się z odzieżą wierzchnią, z marnym skutkiem. Zrezygnowany Eren, pomógł dowódcy nałożyć płaszcz i owiną jego szyję szalikiem, a na głowę wsunął mu czapkę. Jaeger przeszedł przez drzwi i od razu spotkał się z zimnym powiewem. Rivaille wybiegł na śnieg i zaczął radośnie się śmiać. Eren, chwilowo zapominając o podopiecznym, zapatrzył się w szare niebo i zamyślił się. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy poczuł zimny puch, którym sypnięto mu w twarz.

-Rivaille!- Krzyknął ganiąco, na co dowódca zatrząsł się z przerażenia, a w jego oczach stanęły łzy. Eren, widząc, że kapral jest blisko płaczu, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Przepraszam- powiedział spokojnie- Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. Wybaczysz mi?- Brunet pociągnął nosem i pokiwał smutno głową.

Wieczorem, cała drużyna zebrała się na wspólnej kolacji. Co chwilę ktoś rzucał ciekawskie spojrzenie w stronę kaprala. Gunter zaoferował się, że odniesie brudne naczynia i zrobi wszystkim herbatę. Wrócił kilka minut później, niosąc w ręku tacę z kubkami. Pili w ciszy. Rivaille był w połowie kubka, kiedy poczuł, że jego powieki robią się ciężkie, a jego głowa opadła na ramię Erena.

-Hej, Levi!- Chłopak lekko potrząsnął kapralem.- Nie śpij tutaj.- Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się pod nosami. Eren pociągnął Rivaille'a do góry i zaprowadził do sypialni bruneta.

-Poczytasz mi na dobranoc?- Spytał słodko dowódca, kiedy już leżał w swoim łóżku. Eren westchnął ciężko. Wybrał jakąś książkę z szafki kaprala i zaczął czytać. Kilka minut później, Levi oddychał miarowo, pogrążony we śnie. Eren przykrył go dokładnie i poszedł się położyć do własnego pokoju. To był ciężki dzień.

* * *

Dzięki za czytanie. Do zobaczenia w następnym chapterze!


	3. Dzień 3

Myślę, że postaram się dodawać nowe chaptery codziennie. Co wy na to?

Rycia mózgu ciąg dalszy. Przepraszam za dość długi wstęp, a właściwie opis przyrządzania kawy (mam bzika na jej punkcie, więc to chyba zrozumiałe :)).

Shampain-san: naprawdę przepraszam, za uszczerbek na zdrowiu, spowodowany moim opowiadaniem.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Zapewniam, że wszystkie mnie motywują do dalszego pisania.

Z tego co widzę, nie tylko ja sobie wyobrażam Levi'ego jako małego, słodkiego dzieciaka, a nie faceta 1,6m.

Podziękowania klasycznie lecą do mojej siostry (która mi to ciągle wypomina). Bez niej pewnie nie byłoby tego opowiadania.

* * *

**Dzień 3:**

Eren zwlókł się półprzytomnie z łóżka. Było dość wcześnie, ale wiedział, że nie da rady znowu zasnąć. Ubrał się i przygładził poczochrane włosy, po czym wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Po głowie chodził mu pewien plan, którego w innych okolicznościach nigdy by nie wprowadził w życie. Wszedł do kuchni i sięgnął do szafki, wiszącej po prawej stronie wielkiego okna. Otworzył jej drzwiczki, a jego oczom ukazały się zazwyczaj nieużywane talerze. Zignorował je i szukał metalowej puszki. W końcu ją znalazł i wyciągnął. Była to kawa kaprala, którą dowódca trzymał na specjalne okazje. Ziarna kawowe były prawdziwym rarytasem i nie każdy mógł sobie na nie pozwolić, lecz Rivaille, ze względu na swoją wysoką pozycję, posiadał puszkę czy dwie, dokładnie ukryte przed niepożądanym wzrokiem i żył w przekonaniu, że nikt nie wie o jego tajnej skrytce. Było tak, aż do zdarzenia sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy Eren przypadkowo widział bruneta, chowającego swój wielki skarb.

Jaeger wsypał jedną łyżkę czarnego proszku do kubka i zalał gorącą wodą, po czym odłożył puszę w miejsce, z którego go zabrał. Pomyślał, że w najbliższym czasie, Rivaille'owi nie powinno się dawać kawy (był już i tak wystarczająco pobudzony), a szkoda, aby tak cenny towar marnował się na półce…

Zrezygnował z cukru. Zaciągnął się aromatem kawy i westchnął z rozkoszą. Pił ją już kilka razy i uważał, że najpierw należy docenić zapach, a dopiero potem przystąpić do jej degustacji.

Siedział przy stole, delektując się napojem, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Auruo.

-Cześć- rzucił Eren znad kubka. Bossard mruknął coś nieartykułowanego w odpowiedzi i usiadł obok chłopaka.

-Wiesz co?- Zaczął białowłosy- Trochę mi głupio, że zwaliliśmy na ciebie opiekę nad kapralem.

-Naprawdę?- Nie mógł uwierzyć Jaeger- To znaczy, że też będziecie się nim zajmowali?- Spytał z nadzieją w głosie.

-Nie- odpowiedział Auruo z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy- Ale jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował jakiejś pomocy, to wiesz gdzie ją znaleźć. Tylko nie przeginaj, jasne?

-Tak właściwie, to czemu mnie wybraliście na opiekunkę?- Chciał wiedzieć szatyn.

-Może dla tego, że sam jesteś dzieciakiem? Pomyśleliśmy, że będziesz się dobrze dogadywał z kapralem- zaśmiał się starszy kolega z drużyny, na co Eren tylko warknął.- Czy to kawa?- Spytał nagle Bossard.

-Yyyy… Nie- skłamał Eren. Nim któreś z nich zdążyło cokolwiek zrobić, Rivaille wpadł do pokoju i rzucił się na Erena.

-Czemu cię nie było? Miałem koszmar a ty sobie poszedłeś!- Krzyczał przez łzy kapral. Eren położył rękę na jego głowie i pogłaskał go delikatnie, przez co brunet trochę się uspokoił.

-W ramach przeprosin, mogę się z tobą pobawić. Chcesz?- Zaproponował chłopak, na co jego podopieczny ochoczo pokiwał głową. Eren dopił kawę i odstawił kubek, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, będąc ciągniętym przez dowódcę. Auruo spojrzał na kubek, z którego pił Eren. Widział na ściankach naczynia ciemne zacieki oraz czarne fusy na dnie i czuł intensywny zapach.

-Niby to nie była kawa, hę?- Spytał sam siebie.

-W co chcesz się pobawić?- Spytał Eren, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do kaprala.

-W konika!- Zapiszczał radośnie brunet, na co szatynowi zrzedła mina.

-A może w coś innego?- Zaproponował łagodnie, starając się nie urazić podopiecznego.

-Nie! Pobawimy się w konika!- Odpowiedział Rivaille, nadymając policzki. Jaeger westchnął ciężko. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko się zgodzić. Pomyślał, że ma zbyt miękkie serce, a kapralowi przydałoby się trochę dyscypliny. No ale jak nie rozpieszczać tak uroczego już- nie- dziecka?

Zrezygnowany Eren upadł na czworaka, czekając, aż dowódca usiądzie mu na plecach.

Erwin szedł korytarzem w stronę biura Rivaille'a, a za nim podążał Mike. Głównodowodzący dowiedział się wcześniej od Bossarda, że kapral powinien być w swoim gabinecie.

Blondyn miał złe przeczucia. Dzień wcześniej skontaktował się z nim Erd, prosząc o jak najszybsze przybycie. Smith nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Dodatkowo niepokoił go dziwny uśmiech na twarzy Auruo, kiedy ten zdradzał mu miejsce pobytu Rivaille'a. Stanął pod drzwiami i zapukał, zapowiadając swoje przyjście. Nie czekał jednak na zaproszenie i wszedł do środka. Staną jak wryty na widok tego, co ujrzał w pokoju. Kapral siedział na plecach Erena, który chodził po pokoju na czworaka.

-Czy przeszkadzam?- Odezwał się blondyn. Przerażony Jaeger spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zauważył przybyszy.

-Wujek Erwin!- Krzyknął Rivialle, kiedy tylko zobaczył gości, po czym rzucił się na blondyna.

-Levi, co robisz!- Próbował go powstrzymać szatyn, ale kapral już przytulał się do głównodowodzącego. Eren zauważył Petrę, która akurat przemykała korytarzem.

-Petra, zaczekaj!- Zawołał za dziewczyną, wybiegając na korytarz i ignorując przełożonych.- Mogłabyś się chwilę zająć Levim?- Poprosił, kiedy tamta się zatrzymała. Blondynka skinęła głową i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę kaprala.

-Chodź, Levi. Zrobię ci herbatkę.- Powiedziała. Rivaille podbiegł do niej, złapał dłoń i odszedł korytarzem.

-Em… Przepraszam za to…- zaczął Eren, czerwieniąc się. Jaeger, Erwin i Mike postanowili tymczasowo skorzystać z gabinetu kaprala. Zakarius usiadł na krześle, Smith przycupnął na biurku, a szatyn, jako jedyny stał.

-Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się dzieje?- Poprosił zimnym głosem blondyn. Eren odchrząknął.

-Dwa dni temu, Lev… Kapral poślizgnął się i uderzył się w głowę.- Zaczął chłopak- Od kiedy się obudził zachowuje się jak dziecko. Hanji uważa, że chyba kiedyś mu to przejdzie.

-Powoli…- odezwał się Mike- Próbujesz nam powiedzieć, że Rivaille'owi coś się w głowie poprzestawiało?- Eren skinął głową- A ty robisz za jego niańkę?- Chłopak ponownie skinął głową- No to mamy prze… walone- westchnął.

-Ładnie to ująłeś- pochwalił Erwin- Bez Rivaille'a, jakiekolwiek ekspedycje odpadają. Nie mówiąc o treningu rekrutów, czy chociażby eksperymentach Hanji. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

-Hanji mówiła, że kiedyś może mu przejdzie- wtrącił się Eren.

-Porozmawiam z nią o możliwie najszybszym „leczeniu" kaprala. Mike, mógłbyś zostać i przypilnować naszego szalonego naukowca. Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś się również zajął szkoleniem żółtodziobów.- Polecił Smith.- Informacja o obecnym „stanie zdrowia" Rivaille'a nie może się rozpowszechnić, jasne?

Eren po raz kolejny skinął głową.

-Jak myślisz, kiedy mu to przejdzie?- Erwin spytał szaloną kobietę.

-Szczerze? Może mu to nigdy nie minąć.- Odpowiedziała z poważną miną.- Najlepiej byłoby go znowu trzasnąć po głowie, to może by wrócił do normalności, lecz nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć skutków.

-Czy nie warto zaryzykować?- Zaproponował, mając nadzieję na twierdzącą odpowiedź.

-Myślę, że lepiej jeszcze trochę poczekać. Jest szansa, że za kilka dni mu przejdzie.- Stwierdziła okularnica

-Przyznaj się, Hanji, nie chodzi tylko o to.- Rozgryzł ją. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się okrutnie.

-Chcę nacieszyć wzrok dziecinnym kapralem, żebym później mogła mu to wypominać.- Zaśmiała się.

-Jesteś szalona.

-Levi, muszę już iść!- Próbował wyrwać rękę z uścisku kaprala, lecz bezskutecznie.

-Nie, zostań! Nie idź!- Płakał Rivaille, szarpiąc Erena w swoją stronę. Jak na dziecko, miał dość sporo siły.

-Levi! Chcę iść już spać. Puść mnie!- Polecił szatyn, lecz jego podopieczny zignorował polecenie.

-Śpisz tutaj!- Uparł się brunet.

-Mam własne łóżko- Eren znowu szarpnął ręką, ale materiał wciąż był w zaciśniętej dłoni kaprala.

-Ale śpisz tutaj i już!- Zdenerwował się dowódca. Szarpali się jeszcze przez dobrych pięć minut, aż Eren w końcu uległ. Pomyślał, że za bardzo rozpieścił Rivailla, to teraz ma za swoje.

* * *

Dzięki za czytanie. Do następnego (chaptera)!


	4. Dzień 4

Nie mam dzisiaj pomysłu na długie wstępy, więc zaraz przejdę do opowiadania. W dzisiejszym chapterze, po raz kolejny mamy okrutną Hanji.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kliknięcia follow/favorite.

* * *

**Dzień 4:**

-Eren!- Usłyszał szept gdzieś za sobą.- Eren!- Coś szarpnęło go za koszulę. Odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić, co przerwało jego sen- Eren, miałem koszmar.- Zobaczył twarz kaprala, niedaleko swojej. W oczach bruneta czaiły się łzy. Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

-To tylko zły sen.- Uspokoił Rivaille'a, próbując znowu zasnąć.

-Ale ja się boję!- Protestował dowódca. Jaeger ponownie westchnął. Przyciągnął podopiecznego bliżej siebie i przytulił.

-Widzisz? Już jesteś bezpieczny.-Zapewnił sennie.- Nie musisz się już niczego bać. Teraz spróbuj zasnąć.

Przez okno wpadały promienie słoneczne, które jak na złość, musiały świecić mu prosto w oczy. Zauważył, że przez kilka dni nie spał zbyt dobrze, co odbiło się na jego zachowaniu. Ostatnio był strasznie drażliwy.

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, starając się obudzić. Leżał akurat na plecach i czuł ciepło, dochodzące z lewej strony. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył kaprala, śpiącego na jego ramieniu. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Rivaille wyglądał naprawdę słodko, kiedy spał. Chłopak usiadł, starając się nie budzić swojego dowódcy. Spojrzał na zegarek- było kilka minut po siódmej. Wstał i przeciągnął się.

-Eren? Gdzie idziesz?- Spytał zaspany Rivaille, przecierając słodko oczy.

-Wybacz, jeżeli cię obudziłem. Idę się przebrać.- Odpowiedział chłopak, zerkając przez ramię na kaprala. Zanim jego podopieczny zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się ponownie- Też się przebierz i zejdź na śniadanie.

Wyszedł szybko i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zszedł schodami do podziemi i skierował się do swojej celi. W środku, zmienił białą koszulę z kołnierzem, na swoją ulubioną bluzkę. Korzystając z tego, że miał jeszcze chwilę, wyciągnął się na swoim łóżku. Nie myślał, że za nim zatęskni. Z cichym jękiem zawodu wstał z mebla i wyszedł z pokoju. W kuchni byli już wszyscy, oprócz Hanji. Rzucił im niemrawe „cześć" i zajął swoje miejsce.

-Mam pomysł!- Wpadła nagle do pokoju Zoe. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią, jakby była szalona. Inną sprawą jest to, że naprawdę taka była. Oparła się dłońmi o stół- Wiem, co może przywrócić kaprala do normalności.- Powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Nie odzywała się przez chwilę, budując napięcie.- Sprzątanie!

-Chyba nie do końca zrozumiałem.- Stwierdził Mike, pijąc herbatę

-Śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami.- Zapewniła kobieta głosem mędrca.- Przecież Rivaille ma bzika na punkcie porządku i czystości. Pomyślałam, że jeżeli damy mu do ręki szmatkę i szczotkę, to może chociaż częściowo wróci do normalności.

Zgromadzeni niemrawo pokiwali głowami. Chyba nie byli do końca przekonani, co do strategii Hanji.

-Eren?- Usłyszał za sobą. Postanowił to zignorować i zamiatał dalej podłogę.- Eren!- Jęknął przeciągle brunet, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka, lecz tamten pozostał niewzruszony.- EREN!

-Co?- Spytał szatyn, odwracając się. Chyba był zły.

-To jest nudne!- Powiedział Rivaille, rzucając szmatkę do kurzu na podłogę krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jaeger westchnął ciężko.

-Levi, proszę, czy możesz się zająć sprzątaniem?- Poprosił szatyn.- Rozumiem, że to jest nudne, ale musimy się tym zająć. Rozumiesz?

-Ale ja nie chcę!- Kapral tupnął nogą.

-Rivaille!- Uniósł głos Eren. Brunet spojrzał na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem i zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia, jednak poślizgnął się o szmatkę i uderzył w regał, który zaczął lecieć w jego stronę. Jaeger, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się na swojego kapitana, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Szafka uderzyła szatyna w plecy, ale ten zacisnął zęby.

Gunter usłyszał hałas, odchodzący z gabinetu Rivaille'a i pobiegł sprawdzić, co się stało. Kiedy staną w drzwiach, zauważył Erena, osłaniającego własnym ciałem kaprala, który jednocześnie był przygnieciony dość ciężkim regałem. Bez zastanowienia, podszedł do nich i popchnął mebel do pionu.

-Wszystko porządku?- Spytał Eren, patrząc na podopiecznego, który pokiwał głową. Jaeger poczuł, że napięcie z niego opada. Poczuł również dziwną wilgoć na swoich policzkach. Przejechał po twarzy dłonią i stwierdził, że były to łzy.- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej- poprosił kaprala drżącym głosem i przytulił bruneta, próbując jednocześnie uspokoić drżenie swojego ciała.

Eren poprosił Petrę, aby zajęła się przez jakiś czas kapralem, a sam udał się do swojej celi w podziemiach. Czuł pulsujący ból pleców. Ostrożnie zdjął koszulę przez głowę i rzucił ją gdzieś na bok.

Odwrócił się tyłem do stojącego lustra i zobaczył w nim swoje odbicie. Na łopatkach rozlewał mu się wielki, czerwony ślad. Zacisnął zęby i przywarł plecami do zimnej ściany. Moment spotkania obolałego fragmentu ciała z murem nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Krzyknął cicho. Wiedział, że za kilka minut jego ciało samo się zregeneruje, lecz otrzymane rany nadal zadawały mu ból.

Eren zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na szafkę, po czym nakrył dokładnie kołdrą kaprala i pogłaskał go po głowie. Słyszał miarowy oddech śpiącego podopiecznego, który wyglądał naprawdę słodko. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Po raz kolejny pomyślał, że dziecinny dowódca był uciążliwy, ale zarazem bardzo uroczy. Chociaż polubił nowe „wcielenie" Rivaille'a, to chciałby, aby jego przełożony wrócił do normalności.

Wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

-Eren?- Usłyszał cichy szept kaprala. Odwrócił się i wrócił do łóżka.

-Co się stało?- Spytał chłopak. Obstawiał, że Rivaille znowu miał koszmar.

-Ciągle cię boli?- Spytał brunet. Jaeger zrobił zdziwioną minę, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodziło podopiecznemu.- Czy nadal cię boli po uderzeniu szafą?- Sprecyzował. Szatyn uśmiechnął się kojąco.

-Już w porządku.-Zapewnił- Nie martw się tym.

-Ja… nie chciałem sprawiać kłopotów- kapral pociągnął nosem i wtulił się w Erena.- Bardzo cię lubię i nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Chciałbym, żebyś zawsze był przy mnie.- Jego głos był stłumiony przez koszulę chłopaka. Jaeger zesztywniał. Na początku nie wiedział, jak zareagować, ale w końcu pogłaskał Levi'ego po włosach.

-Idź już spać- polecił łagodnie. Rivaille skinął głową i położył się na poduszkach. Podniósł się i poczuł szarpnięcie rękawa oraz szare oczy, wpatrzone w niego.- Niedługo wrócę, obiecuję.- Zapewnił Eren. Dłoń, która go trzymała cofnęła się pod kołdrę.

-Hanji?- Zwrócił się do kobiety.- Masz chwilę? Chciałem o coś spytać.

-Pytaj śmiało, Eren- uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Więc… Czy w tym stanie Rivaille jest… prawdomówny?- Spytał.

-O co ci dokładnie chodzi?- Zoe nie zrozumiała.

-Jeżeli by powiedział, że coś mu się podoba, to byłoby to zgodne z tym, co myślał „prawdziwy" Rivaille?- Sprecyzował. Kobieta zamyśliła się chwilę.

-Myślę, że tak. W końcu tylko jego charakter się zmienił.- Odpowiedziała.- A co, miłość ci wyznał?- Rzuciła i zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Po chwili spojrzała na chłopaka i z wyrazu jego twarzy wywnioskowała, że trafiła w dziesiątkę.- Ty na serio?- Zakrztusiła się, a Eren pokiwał głową.- A czy ty coś do niego czujesz?- Zapytała. Eren nie odpowiedział, lecz zamiast tego teatralnie się zaczerwienił. Wystarczyło jej to za odpowiedź. Znowu wybuchła śmiechem.- Nieźle cię wkopali. Twoje wspomnienia nadają się na książkę. Czekaj, widzę nawet tytuł! „Mój ukochany znowu jest dzieckiem"!- Jaeger jęknął cicho i poszedł w stronę pokoju kaprala, zostawiając szaleńczo śmiejącą się kobietę za sobą.

* * *

Dzięki za czytanie. Do zobaczenia (na 90% jutro)!


	5. Dzień 5

Nie mam czasu na wstępy. Korzystając z uroków chodzenia na drugą lekcję, wstawiam teraz opowiadanie. Dłuższe przemówienia wstawię jutro.

Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze i follow/favorite.

P.S.: co sądzicie o prace Hanji i Mike?

* * *

**Dzień 5:**

Słyszał głośny, miarowy oddech, dochodzący z jego prawej. Powoli, z cichym jęknięciem, otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy. Jego wzrok padł na budzik- było około siódmej. Zsunął się z łóżka na zimną podłogę i od razu tego pożałował, ponieważ jego ciało przeszył lodowaty dreszcz. Dźwignął się na nogi i wyszedł z pokoju, udając się w stronę kuchni. Rozejrzał się uważnie po pokoju. Nie było nikogo. Postanowił to wykorzystać i sięgnął do tajnej skrytki kaprala, wyjmując puszkę z kawą. Pomyślał, że taka okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć, a szkoda byłoby ją zmarnować. Wsypał płaską łyżkę cennego towaru do kubka i zalał wrzącą wodą. Usiadł na krześle, i westchnął z rozkoszą, wciągając w nozdrza zapach czarnej cieczy. Zdążył upić kilka łyków, zanim do pokoju weszła Hanji. Na jego widok, szeroko się uśmiechnęła, a chłopak się skrzywił.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie masz w planach naśmiewania się z mojej obecnej sytuacji- mruknął, znad kubka, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

-Chciałabym, ale…- przerwała nagle, czując znajomy aromat.- Skąd masz kawę?

-Em…- jęknął chłopak, unikając jej wzroku.

-Podwędziłeś kapralowi, co?- Mrugnęła do niego.- Jednak nie jesteś takim świętoszkiem, za jakiego cię uważałam.

-Dzięki.- Powiedział chłopak.- Zastanawia mnie, czemu kapral się zachowuje akurat jak dziecko. Nie mógłby się zachowywać jak… Chociażby osoba, kochająca świat i będąca wesoła na każdym kroku?- Rzucił z braku lepszych pomysłów. Hanji, słysząc to, zaczęła się śmiać.

-To ci się udało.- Wykrztusiła, pomiędzy napadami chichotu. Uspokoiła się dopiero po minucie czy dwóch- Słyszałeś, czym zajmował się Rivaille, zanim dołączył do zwiadowców?- Spytała.

-Był przestępcą, prawda?- Chciał się upewnić Eren. Zoe skinęła głową.

-Jednym z najlepszych. Wiedziałeś, że się tym zajmował praktycznie od zawsze? Nawet, jako dziecko. Dla tego nie miał dzieciństwa- opowiadała.- Myślę, że jego głębokim pragnieniem, było spędzenie chociaż kilku dni jak, normalne dziecko. Może dlatego, w taki sposób zmieniła się jego psychika?

Eren pochylił się nad kawą, pogrążając się w myślach. Teoria Hanji była bardzo prawdopodobna. Chłopak postanowił, że od tego czasu spróbuje sprawić, aby tych kilka dni, zastąpiło kapralowi utracone dzieciństwo.

Do kuchni wbiegł Rivaille i siadł Jaegerowi na kolanach, przytulając się do chłopaka.

-Dzień dobry- przywitał się Eren, targając włosy kaprala.- Jak spałeś?

-Dobrze!- Odpowiedział wesoło Levi.- Co to?- Spytał, wskazując kubek szatyna. Hanji zaśmiała się cicho, przewidując, co za chwilę nastąpi.

-Em… To moja kawa…- odpowiedział niepewnie chłopak- Dzieci nie powinny tego pić…

Rivaille zignorował słowa szatyna. Zamiast tego, sięgnął po kubek i wypił już chłodną kawę w kilku łykach.

-Niedobrze…- zaczął panikować Eren.

-Wsypywałeś do niej cukier?- Zapytała Zoe, lecz chłopak pokręcił głową- Całe szczęście. Może nie będzie tak najgorzej?

Eren opierał się o biurko, patrząc z przerażeniem na wyczyny kaprala. Brunet biegał po pokoju, śmiejąc się w najlepsze. Jaeger był prawie pewien, że jeszcze chwila i Rivaille zacznie biegać po ścianach i suficie. Szatyn zamknął na chwilkę oczy, wzdychając ciężko. Kiedy je otworzył, kaprala nie było w pokoju, a drzwi były uchylone. Pobladł na myśl o tym, co dowódca mógł sobie zrobić bez jego opieki. Chłopak wybiegł na korytarz, rozglądając się nerwowo. Dojrzał niewysoką postać z połyskującymi, czarnymi włosami, która trzymała w rękach drewniany kij od mopa i szarżowała prosto na niego. Uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, przylegając do ściany plecami. Poczuł na twarzy pęd powietrza, kiedy Rivaille go minął.

-Zwolnij Levi! Zaraz zrobisz sobie krzywdę!- Krzyknął i rzucił się w pościg za brunetem.

Kapral potknął się o nierówność i upadł na twarz. Eren natychmiast do niego podbiegł i podniósł go z ziemi. Rivaille zaczął pociągać nosem, a w jego szarych oczach pojawiły się łzy, które po chwili spływały po bladych policzkach.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Spytał zaniepokojony chłopak. Nie było odpowiedzi. Jaeger przygarnął do siebie mniejszego mężczyznę i zaczął nim powoli bujać, w uspokajający sposób- Mówiłem, żebyś nie biegał, bo sobie zrobisz krzywdę.- Powiedział delikatnie. Levi pociągnął nosem. Eren pogłaskał podopiecznego po głowie i odsunął do siebie na kilka centymetrów, patrząc na jego twarz.- Ktoś chyba sobie nabił guza na czole.- Stwierdził szatyn po oględzinach.- Chodź, zrobię ci gorącej czekolady. Chcesz?- Spytał z uśmiechem.

-A z bitą śmietaną?- Poprosił Rivaille, pociągając nosem. Eren zaśmiał się.

-Oczywiście, że z bitą śmietaną!- Potwierdził.

Jaeger chwycił bruneta za rękę i poszedł z nim do kuchni. Posadził go na jednym z krzeseł a sam zajął się przyrządzaniem napoju. Na całe szczęście, czekoladę było o wiele łatwiej dostać niż kawę. Co prawda, gorzka była bardzo droga, ale na zwykłą, mleczną czekoladę, mógł sobie pozwolić nawet zwykły obywatel.

Eren pokruszył drobno kilka kostek brązowej słodyczy i wsypał do dwóch kubków, po czym zalał do połowy gorącym mlekiem, a reszt wrzącą wodą. W między czasie ubił śmietanę i dodał czubatą łyżkę do jednego z gotowych napojów. Przeniósł oba kubki na stół, przesuwając ten z białym dodatkiem w stronę kaprala.

-Pij powoli, żeby się nie poparzyć!- Przestrzegł szatyn.

-Ulepimy bałwana?- Spytał Rivaille, kiedy skończył pić swoją czekoladę. Wyglądał przy tym tak słodko, że Eren nie mógł mu odmówić. Ubrali się ciepło i wyszli na zewnątrz.- Popatrz! Pada śnieg!- Krzyknął Levi, ciągnąc chłopaka za rękaw. Eren zapatrzył się przez chwilę w niebo, zachwycony opadającymi powoli, białymi śnieżynkami. Jego podopieczny, szybko znudził się podziwianiem spadającego śniegu, więc czym prędzej wziął się za lepienie bałwana. Najpierw zbił w dłoniach małą kulkę białego puchu, po czym zaczął ją toczyć po śniegu, aż sięgała mu do pasa, a następnie zaczął formować kolejną. Eren w międzyczasie zajął się tworzeniem czegoś, co miało później posłużyć za głowę bałwana.

-Pomożesz mi?- Spytał Rivaille, usiłując wepchnąć śnieżną kulę, na inną. Jaeger podszedł do niego i pomógł umocować dwa białe twory, po czym na szczyt nałożył najmniejszy, który sam zrobił kilka minut temu. Za nos, bałwanowi posłużył płaski, podłużny ziemniak. W środkową kulę, która robiła za tułów, Eren wetkną stare rękojeści i stępione ostrza ich mieczy, które już i tak się do niczego nie nadawały. Za oczy posłużyły czarne kamyczki, a zamiast włosów, na czubku głowy umieścili zużyty mop, którego frędzle uwiązali w wysoki kucyk.

-Jeszcze tylko to!- Oznajmił Rivaille, wtykając na oczy bałwana znajome okulary.

-Czy to są okulary Hanji?- Spytał Eren, a Levi potaknął.- Skąd je masz?

-Leżały nieużywane na stole, to je wziąłem.- Odpowiedział na pytanie brunet. Jaeger wiedział, że powinien jakoś zareagować, ale uznał to za mały rodzaj zemsty na szalonej kobiecie. Razem z kapralem cofnął się kilka kroków, podziwiając ich dzieło. Bałwan był naprawdę podobny do Zoe. Eren uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Świetnie nam poszło!- Pochwalił podopiecznego. Razem wrócili do zamku.

Erwin akurat nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, więc postanowił sprawdzić, jak się ma oddział do zadań specjalnych. Wszedł śmiało do środka i skierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni, gdzie zazwyczaj się zbierała większość mieszkańców zamku. W środku zastał Petrę, która, kiedy tylko go zauważyła, zasalutowała.

-Dzień dobry kapitanie Smith!- Przywitała się. Erwin machnął na nią ręką, dając znak, żeby powrotem usiadła.

-Jak wam idą treningi?- Spytał od niechcenia blondyn. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

-Jakie treningi?- Chciała wiedzieć.

-Przecież przydzieliłem wam Mike'a. Miał na razie zastąpić Rivaille'a i zająć się treningiem rekrutów.

-Sir, nie przeprowadziliśmy żadnego treningu, od czasu wypadku kaprala.- Powiedziała Petra.

-Niech ja go tylko dorwę…- mruknął blondyn.- Wiesz, gdzie go teraz znajdę?

-Prawdopodobnie będzie w gabinecie Hanji.- Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna.

Nie zwlekając, ruszył w tamtą stronę, z mordem w oczach. Bez pukania, wpadł do gabinetu i zastał tam Zoe, prowadzącą luźną rozmowę z drugim, najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości. Kobieta zaśmiewała się co jakiś czas.

-Mike? Mogę wiedzieć, czemu nie zajmujesz się treningiem rekrutów?- Spytał Erwin, strasząc pozostałą dwójkę.

-Erwin? Co ty tu robisz?- Zaczął panikować Mike, przemawiając trochę zbyt wysokim głosem.

-Postanowiłem sprawdzić, jak idzie trening rekrutów, lecz dowiedziałem się, że ŻADNEGO TRENINGU NIE BYŁO!- Mówił podniesionym głosem, karcąc podwładnego.

-Byłem dość zajęty…- mruknął Zakarius, unikając wzroku przełożonego.

-Ty twoim „zajęciem" jest pewna szalona kobieta, zwana Hanji?- Spytał już spokojniej Smith. Słysząc to, Zoe się zaśmiała.- Tym razem ci daruję, ale zajmij się od jutra żółtodziobami, dobra?- Poprosił blondyn. Kiedy usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak „zrozumiałem", wyszedł z gabinetu.

* * *

Dzięki za czytanie. Do jutra!


	6. Dzień 6

Godzinę dodania chaptera zostawmy bez komentarza...

Chapter szósty, więc już połowa za nami. Z tego co mi się zdaje, opowiadanie skończy się w... sobotę? Miejmy nadzieję, że na weekend nie zostanę pozbawiona dostępu do internetu.

Aż mnie jakaś nostalgia łapie na myśl, że już powoli się kończy moje drugie co do najdłuższych opowiadanie. Ech... Oczywiście nie ustanę w zmaganiach i postaram się napisać jeszcze trochę ff. Chyba, że macie mnie już dosyć :)

Krótko o chapterze? Prawie nie ma naszego słodkiego Leviego. Za to następny trochę nadrobi.

Na koniec, do Shampain-san: dziękuję za komentarz. Jak już wspomniałam w PM, łączę się z tobą w bólu. Z tego, co zrozumiałam, mamy umowę?

* * *

** Dzień 6:**

Usłyszał wnerwiający dźwięk, gdzieś ze swojej prawej. Budzik. Od niechcenia otworzył oko, sięgnął ręką w stronę szafki i pacnął dłonią przeklęte urządzenie, zrzucając je na podłogę. Niestety, to nie podziałało. Zegarek, jeżeli nie liczyć pęknięcia na szybce, był nadal w jednym kawałku i ciągle wydawał z siebie irytujący dźwięk. Szatyn warknął wściekle i zatrzymał urządzenie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu do cholery poprzedniego dnia musiał nastawić alarm? Wiedział, że miał plany na południe, ale mógł sobie pospać jeszcze godzinę czy dwie… Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z łóżka, niechcący budząc kaprala.

-Gdzie idziesz?- Zapytał na dzień dobry brunet.

-Za kilka godzin się umówiłem, więc muszę się przygotować i znaleźć ci opiekę.- Wyjaśnił chłopak, naciągając na nogi długie, brązowe buty.

-Idę z tobą!- Oznajmił Rivaille, siadając na skraju łóżka, obok Erena.

-Niestety nie możesz. Ale obiecuję, że wrócę tak szybko jak się da i wtedy się pobawimy, dobrze?- Zaproponował Jaeger, uśmiechając się do podopiecznego. Kapral smutno pokiwał głową. Eren wciągnął na ramiona swoją kurtkę i zszedł na śniadanie razem z brunetem.

-Zrobisz mi gorącą czekoladę?- Poprosił dowódca, ciągnąc chłopaka za rękaw.

-Dobrze, Levi. Zrobię ci czekoladę.- Zapewnił szatyn i poczochrał włosy niższemu mężczyźnie.

W kuchni była już cała drużyna. Rivaille zajął swoje miejsce, obok krzesła, na którym zazwyczaj siedział Eren, a chłopak zaczął przygotowywać gorący napój, o który go poproszono.

-Widzę, że owinąłeś sobie Erena wokół palca mały- zwrócił się do kaprala Erd.

-Dziwię się, że Auruo jeszcze nie zaczął się zachowywać jak dziecko. Bardzo by to do niego pasowało- zaśmiał się Gunter.- Miałby większe szanse u Petry.

Dziewczyna posłała swoim przyjaciołom z drużyny miażdżące spojrzenie. Jaeger postawił przed kapralem kubek z czekoladą i usiadł na swoim krześle.

-Petro, czy mogłabyś zająć się przez kilka godzin Levim?- Poprosił szatyn.

-Nie widzę problemu.- Zapewniła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko.- Levi? Co chciałbyś dzisiaj robić?- Spytała bruneta.

-Widzę, że nie tylko Erena zniewolił.- Mruknął Erd, szturchając łokciem swojego sąsiada, którym był Shulz. Słysząc to, Ral ponownie spiorunowała ich wzrokiem.

Po śniadaniu, zjedzonym w pośpiechu, Eren zostawił kaprala pod opieką Petry i poszedł do swojego pokoju się przebrać. Kilka minut później, stał przy wyjściu i dopinał ciepłą kurtkę.

-Eren?- Usłyszał głos Rivaill'a.

-Tak, Levi?- Spytał, odwracając się w stronę podopiecznego.

-Wracaj szybko!- Krzyknął szatyn i pobiegł w głąb zamku. Jaeger uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Udał się w stronę stajni, gdzie już czekali na niego Mikasa i Armin.

-Spóźniłeś się- stwierdził blondyn.

-Wybaczcie, miałem małe… kłopoty…- próbował się wytłumaczyć szatyn.

-Czy znowu ten kurdupel kazał robić ci coś niedorzecznego?- Spytała Mikasa z zatroskaną miną.- Któregoś dnia mi za to zapłaci...- Dodała mrocznym głosem. Eren mógł prawie zauważyć ciemną aurę, która emanowała od dziewczyny.

-Nie traćmy więcej czasu. Powinniśmy już ruszać!- Zarządził Jaeger, próbując wybrnąć z ciężkiej sytuacji. Cała trójka osiodłała swoje konie i pojechała w stronę miasta.

Zostawili wierzchowce w wojskowej stajni przy bramie i przeszli przez nią, wchodząc w obręb murów. Ścieżki były odśnieżone, a na szczęście z nieba nie padał śnieg. Według kalendarza, następnego dnia miało być bardzo ważne święto, w jakiejś starej religii. Duża część ludzi nadal je obchodziła. Nie dbali o tradycje tego dnia, czy specjalne przygotowania. Po prostu- dobry pretekst, aby spotkać się z rodziną, lub napić z przyjaciółmi. Ci, którzy obchodzili to święto, zazwyczaj kupowali jakieś drobne upominki swoim bliskim.

Eren nigdy nie był za bardzo religijny, więc się tym nie przejmował. Owszem, przybył do miasta w celu nabycia prezentu, lecz na pewno nie świątecznego. Pamiętał, że 25 grudnia kapral obchodził urodziny. Jako „stary" Rivaille nigdy o tym nie wspominał, ale „mały" Levi, napomniał mu o tym raz czy dwa, a Jaeger postanowił wykorzystać tą okazję. Problem polegał na tym, że kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co kupić swojemu przełożonemu. Powinien wybrać coś, co zadowoli „małego" Leviego, ale również przyda się mu, kiedy w końcu wróci do normalności.

-Eren?- Zwrócił nagle na siebie uwagę Armin.- Właściwie, po co nas zabrałeś do miasta? To do ciebie niepodobne.- Szatyn zaśmiał się, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie.

-Chciałem was poprosić o pomoc w pewnej sprawie…- zaczął, lecz nagle przerwał. Jego wzrok przykuła wystawa po lewej stronie. Za szkłem, na czerwonej poduszeczce leżał wykonany z metalu wisiorek: dwa pióra- jedno czarne, drugie białe, krzyżujące się z sobą. Pomyślał, że medalion przypomina mu skrzydła wolności, które natomiast zawsze kojarzyły mu się z kapralem. Niewiele myśląc, wszedł do sklepu i zakupił zauważony przedmiot- zgrabną zawieszkę na delikatnym, srebrnym łańcuszku. Zaraz po zapłaceniu za towar, poczuł, że jego portfel stał się o wiele lżejszy, lecz nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, zobaczył na sobie dziwne spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół.

-Em.. Wybaczcie. Po prostu pewna rzecz zwróciła moją uwagę i chciałem o nią spytać.- Tłumaczył się, nie mówiąc do końca prawdy.- Co powiecie na to, żeby wejść gdzieś na ciepły posiłek? Zmarzłem.- Zaproponował, ciągnąc Armina i Mikasę w stronę najbliższej knajpki.

-Eren, czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz?- Zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

-Nic mi nie jest- zapewnił szatyn.

-O pomoc, w jakiej sprawie chciałeś nas prosić?- Spytał Arlet.

-Nic ważnego- uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela Jaeger.- Teraz ważne jest to, że w końcu udało nam się gdzieś razem wyjść. Stęskniłem się za wami!

Mikasa i Armin wymienili się tylko zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami i ruszyli za chłopakiem.

Czas z przyjaciółmi płynął mu tak szybko, że aż się zapomniał o swoim „obowiązku", który czekał na niego w zamku.

-Chyba powinniśmy wracać.- Stwierdził Eren. Spojrzał na zegarek w rogu sali. Zabawili w mieście około czterech godzin, a jeżeliby doliczyć podróż w obie strony… Przełknął głośno ślinę.

-Czy coś się stało?- Zapytała Mikasa.

-Trochę się zasiedziałem. Jeżeli zaraz nie wrócę, mogę mieć kłopoty- wyjaśnił szatyn. Ackerman chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Eren zdążył już rzucić na stół należność za obiad, zabrać kurtkę i oddalić się na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Biegł prawie całą drogę do muru, a kiedy zabrał swojego konia ze stajni, popędzał go do możliwie jak najszybszego tępa jazdy.

Droga powrotna zajęła mu jakieś pół godziny. Stanął przed drzwiami do zamku i uchylił je najciszej jak umiał, wślizgując się do środka. Zostawił swoją odzież wierzchnią przy wejściu i poszedł w stronę kuchni. Wszedł ostrożnie do pomieszczenia. Przy stole zobaczył śpiącą Petrę i Rivaille'a, zawzięcie coś rysującego. Kapral, kiedy tylko usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie podłogi pod ciężarem szatyna, odwrócił w jego stronę głowę.

-Czemu nie było cię tak długo?- Spytał pełnym pretensji głosem brunet, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

-Przepraszam. Zasiedziałem się z przyjaciółmi…- wyjaśnił Eren, próbując uspokoić podopiecznego.

-Czyli wolisz swoich przyjaciół ode mnie?- Oskarżył Rivaille, pociągając nosem.

-To nie tak…- powiedział Jaeger. Usiadł na swoim krześle, i posadził sobie kaprala na kolanach, głaszcząc go po głowie.- Po prostu straciłem poczucie czasu. Jutro ci to wynagrodzę, dobrze?- Levi smutno pokiwał głową, a Eren uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.- Idź już do pokoju, zaraz przyjdę ci poczytać.

Rivaille ześlizgnął się chłopakowi z kolan i pobiegł w stronę swojej sypialni. Szatyn podszedł do Petry i potrząsnął ją za ramię. Dziewczyna powoli się budziła.

-Dzięki za opiekę nad Levim- podziękował chłopak, a Ral mruknęła coś podobnego do „nie ma, za co" i opadła głową na stół.- Będzie ci wygodniej, jeżeli położysz się w swoim łóżku.- Pouczył ją, lecz ta tylko machnęła ręką. Wzruszył ramionami. W drodze do pokoju kaprala spotkał Auruo i powiedział mu o „królewnie" śpiącej w kuchni. Białowłosy od razu ruszył w tamtym kierunku, aby zająć się koleżanką z drużyny. Eren zaśmiał się pod nosem na myśl o tym, jak beznadziejnie idzie Bossardowi ukrywanie uczuć, jakie żywi do Petry.

Chłopak przysiadł na łóżku, patrząc na śpiącego kaprala. Najwidoczniej, Rivaille był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie doczekał do swojej dobranocnej czytanki. Jaeger pogłaskał Leviego po włosach. Zdjął kurtkę, zawiesił ją na krześle i wsunął się pod kołdrę po drugiej stronie łóżka. Puzderko z wisiorkiem, które wyjął z kieszeni swojego munduru ułożył pod poduszką.

* * *

Za czytanie dziękuję.

Do następnego chaptera.


	7. Dzień 7

Po raz kolejny nie wiem, co mogę napisać w a/n, więc chyba pominę przydługie wstępy.

EveLetter: spóźnione, ale wszystkiego najlepszego!

EvilNekoEye: załatwię ci kubełek ;). Co do chapterów: zazwyczaj mają podobną długość (ponad tysiąc słów), ale ten jest akurat krótszy. A co do ucinania reakcji na Petrę... Levi chyba ją trochę ignoruje. W końcu ma swój główny "obiekt zainteresowań" :)

* * *

**Dzień 7:**

Jak zwykle, obudził się przed kapralem. Z okazji tego, że był wyjątkowy dzień, postanowił nigdzie nie iść i poczekać, aż Rivaille wstanie. Szatyn sięgnął ręką po książkę, leżącą na szafce nocnej i zaczął czytać. Była to jakaś księga fantasy, którą zazwyczaj czytał Levi'emu przed snem. Może i była trochę naiwna, a bohaterowie nieraz go irytowali, ale fabuła sama w sobie była bardzo ciekawa, a opisy były wręcz mistrzowskie. Około godziny później, usłyszał szelest pościeli. Zerknął na Rivaille'a, który raczej nie miał w planach pobudki. Brunet przysunął się do Erena i użył brzucha chłopaka, jako poduszki.

-Czy nie powinieneś już wstawać?- Zaśmiał się Jaeger, czochrając czarne włosy kaprala, które i tak już były w nieładzie.

-Spaaać…- jęknął przeciągle kapral, wtulając się w brzuch chłopaka i naciągając kołdrę na głowę.

-Jak tam chcesz- wzruszył ramionami Eren.- Ale wtedy nie dostaniesz prezentu…

-Jakiego prezentu?- Levi wyraźnie ożywił się na te słowa. Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho, widząc reakcję podopiecznego.

-Nie chciałeś wstać, więc nie wiem, czy powinienem ci go dawać…- drażnił się zielonooki.

-Proooooszę!- Zaskomlał brunet, opierając się całym ciężarem na wyższym chłopaku.

-Dobrze, tylko zejdź ze mnie!- Obiecał. Kapral szybciutko usiadł po turecku na pościeli, tuż obok Erena, czekając na podarunek. Jaeger pomyślał, że gdyby magicznym sposobem, Rivaille miał ogon, to teraz zapewne z zawrotną szybkością by śmigał w powietrzu, klapiąc o pościel to z jednej, to z drugiej strony swojego właściciela. Szatyn sięgnął ręką pod poduszkę, wyjmując zielone pudełeczko, które podał kapralowi. Brunet uchylił delikatnie wieczko, przyglądając się zawartości prezentu. W środku, na ciemnozielonej poduszce leżał wisiorek na cienkim, srebrnym łańcuszku. Medalik był w kształcie dwóch, podłużnych piór- czarnego i białego, krzyżujących się ze sobą mniej więcej po środku i stykających szczytem chorągiewek. Dudki obu piórek były załamane w połowie długości i łączyły się czubkami, tworząc rąb, przez który był przewleczony łańcuszek. Rivaille milczał, podziwiając prezent.

-Podoba ci się?- Spytał po kilku chwilach Eren. Był trochę zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział, czy podarunek przypadnie kapralowi do gustu.

-Jest śliczny- powiedział cichutko Levi, wyjmując wisiorek z pudełka i podając go chłopakowi.- Zapnij mi go- polecił. Jaeger zrobił to, o co go poproszono. Rivaille spojrzał w dół, podziwiając wisiorek na swojej szyi.- Dziękuję!- Krzyknął radośnie i rzucił się na Erena, przewracając go i cmoknął w policzek. Szatyn poczuł się z tym trochę niezręcznie. Owszem, czuł coś więcej do Rivaille'a, ale nie chciał mieszać w to „Leviego". Tak, była to jedna i ta sama osoba, ale w innym stanie psychicznym. Jaeger uważał za nieodpowiednie, aby dopuścić do siebie bruneta, choć trochę bliżej, niż teraz był.

-Może zejdziemy na śniadanie?- Zaproponował Eren, uśmiechając się niezręcznie. Kapral skinął głową i podbiegł do szafy, szukając jakiś ciuchów, po czym poszedł się przebrać. Szatyn zabrał z krzesła swoją kurtkę i przerzucił ją przez rękę. Kilka minut później, z przyległego pokoju, wyszedł Rivaille w świeżych, wyprasowanych ciuchach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, że jego przełożony zawsze prasował ciuchy, przed umieszczeniem ich w szafie.

Obaj zeszli na dół i poszli do kuchni. W pomieszczeniu byli naprawdę wszyscy- cała drużyna do zadań specjalnych, Mike, Hanji oraz Erwin, który wziął sobie wolne na kilka godzin. Zebrani stali w półokręgu wokół stołu, na którym natomiast leżał jeszcze parujący, pachnący apetycznie placek, w środek którego została wetknięta świeczka.

-Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam!- Zawyli dość nierówno, śmiejąc się, co drugie słowo.- Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam!- Fałszowali jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Eren nie wytrzymał i zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu, widząc zazwyczaj poważnych ludzi, którzy w tamtej chwili robili z siebie błaznów.- Niech żyje nam!- Wrzasnęli, pomijając dwa wersy, nie robiąc sobie z tego najmniejszych problemów.

-Pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczkę!- Krzyknęła Hanji do Leviego, starając się przebić przez hałas, tworzony przez innych. Rivaille radośnie podbiegł do placka i dmuchnął w stronę świeczki, gasząc jej płomień. Eren wiedział, że to nie były jego urodziny, lecz w myślach wypowiedział życzenie

„_Chciałbym, aby kapral wrócił do normalności"._

Hanji wzięła do ręki ostry nóż, podeszła do placka i zaczęła go kroić. Jaeger, widząc szaloną kobietę z niebezpiecznym narzędziem w ręku, zadrżał z przerażenia.

Petra rozłożyła talerzyki i na każdym ułożyła po kawałku ciasta. Zebrani usiedli przy stole i zaczęli konsumować ciasto.

Kiedy na talerzach zostały już tylko okruszki, Erwin podszedł do blatu stołu, na którym leżała jego kurtka i wyciągnął z jej wewnętrznej smukłą butelkę z ciemnego szkła.

-Nigdzie w tych czasach nie dostanę szampana, ale wino to co innego.- Uśmiechnął się blondyn i wyjął z jednej z szafek kieliszki, po czym postawił je na stole i zaczął polewać alkohol.

-Ja podziękuję- wykręcił się Eren.- Nawet nie jestem pełnoletni.

-Daj spokój!- Namawiała go Hanji.- Ryzykować życie w ochronie ludzkości możesz, a nie napijesz się z nami?

-Naprawdę nie powinienem!- Prawie warknął Jaeger- I od razu odradzam częstowania kaprala. Po kawie był naprawdę pobudzony, więc nie chcę wiedzieć, jak zachowa się po alkoholu.

Czy Rivaille tego chciał, czy nie, wszyscy zgodzili się z Erenem w tej sprawie. Zamiast tego, Auruo nalał im do kieliszków soku jabłkowego, mając przy tym wielki ubaw.

Levi siedział w salonie, rysując coś na kartce. Na kanapie, w tym samym pokoju leżała Petra, pilnując kaprala. Właściwie, to chyba brunet pilnował dziewczyny, ponieważ nie czuła się zbyt dobrze po wypiciu zaledwie jednego kieliszka wina. Erd, Gunter i Auruo wciąż siedzieli w kuchni i rozmawiali o jakiś wielce ich interesujących sprawach, a Hanji i Mike zniknęli gdzieś, w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Eren, jako jedyny trzeźwo myślący, odprowadził Erwina do drzwi.

-Było naprawdę miło.- Rzucił chłopak, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć.

-Taa…- mruknął w odpowiedzi blondyn, siłując się z suwakiem kurtki. Kiedy w końcu ją zapiął, podszedł do drzwi i chwycił za klamkę. Zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się przez ramię i rzucił do Jaegera- Dziękuję, że zajmujesz się Rivaille'm. Dobrze mu zrobi, jeżeli ktoś stworzy mu namiastkę rodziny.

Eren chciał odpowiedzieć coś w rodzaju „to mój obowiązek", lecz Smith już wyszedł.

* * *

Dziękuję za czytanie.


	8. Dzień 8

W dzisiejszym odcinku "Mody na Tytana"... Levi łapie przysłowiowego focha. Nic więcej nie zdradzę.

Ślicznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Naprawdę podnoszą na duchu.

* * *

**Dzień 8:**

Miał złe przeczucia. Kiedy tylko się obudził, zauważył, że nie ma obok niego Rivaille'a. Pomyślał, że kapral pewnie wstał wcześniej i poszedł na śniadanie, więc pierwszym miejscem, w jakim Eren rozpoczął poszukiwania, była kuchnia. Leviego tam nie było. Zaniepokoił się. Kolejnymi miejscami, które postanowił sprawdzić, był salon oraz pokój Petry. Niestety, w żadnym z pomieszczeń nie było bruneta. Jaeger szedł szybko korytarzem, walcząc z samym sobą, żeby nie zacząć obgryzać z nerwów paznokci. Zobaczył uchylone drzwi do gabinetu kaprala. Uderzył się w czoło. Jak mógł nie pomyśleć o sprawdzeniu tego pokoju?

Wszedł do środka i znieruchomiał. Nie wiedział jak zareagować na to, co zobaczył. Przy biurku stał Rivaille, uprzątając papiery. Eren pomyślał, że może jego przełożonemu wróciła pamięć.

-Levi?- Powiedział, upewniając się, że stoi odpowiednio daleko od czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Wolał nie znajdować się w pobliżu żołnierza, jeżeliby negatywnie zareagował na zdrobnienie swojego imienia. Kapral odwrócił głowę w stronę chłopaka, z wyrazem zdumienia w oczach.- Co robisz?- Spytał szatyn.

-Sprzątam.- Odpowiedział cicho Rivaille, który wydawał się być trochę zawstydzony.- Chciałem, żebyś był ze mnie dumny.- Dodał po chwili. Eren przez chwilę nie wiedział jak zareagować, lecz w końcu podszedł do podopiecznego i poczochrał mu włosy, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Nie potrzebnie sobie zawracałeś głowę.- Zaśmiał się szatyn.- Później zajmę się sprzątaniem. Na razie chodź na śniadanie.- Powiedział, wyciągając Levi'ego z pokoju i prowadząc do kuchni.- Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy później zbudowali igloo?- Zaproponował Jaeger, na co tylko brunet nieśmiało skinął głową.

Podczas śniadania, Eren dyskretnie przyglądał się podopiecznemu. Rivaille się zmienił. Jakby… dorósł? Tak, to chyba byłoby odpowiednie określenie. Kapral nie zachowywał się już jak sześcioletnie dziecko, ciesząc się z każdego słowa Erena, tylko raczej jak nastolatek, próbując mu zaimponować. Jaeger zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w takim wypadku, za kilka dni brunet nie wróci do swojego „pierwotnego" charakteru.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, ubrali się ciepło i wyszli na zewnątrz. Śnieg był miękki i puszysty, wręcz idealny do lepienia. Obaj czym prędzej przystąpili do pracy. Na początku, Eren wytyczył na śniegu okrąg o średnicy około dwóch metrów. W między czasie, Rivaille przygotowywał cegły ze śniegu. Kiedy już materiał budulcowy był gotowy, zaczęli ustawiać cegły wokół okręgu, zostawiając odpowiednią ilość miejsca na wejście, po czym spiłowali trochę wewnętrzne krawędzie, aby na koniec utworzyć ładną kopułę. Następnie, na pierwszej warstwie położyli następną, a potem kolejną. Robili tak, dopóki śnieżne cegły nie spotkały się na szczycie kopuły. Ostatnim krokiem było pokrycie igloo z zewnątrz i od wewnątrz świeżym śniegiem, aby wygładzić ściany budowli.

Budowa zajęła im sporo czasu, a kiedy ją ukończyli, obaj byli zmęczeni i zmarznięci, więc czym prędzej wrócili do zamku. Eren zrobił obu gorącej herbaty i zaniósł ją do salonu. Kiedy Rivaille usiadł na kanapie z kubkiem w ręku, Jaeger narzucił na jego plecy gruby koc. Sam zajął miejsce obok bruneta i przykrył się podobnym nakryciem, po czym sięgnął po swój napój.

-Świetnie nam poszło.- Stwierdził szatyn.- Naprawdę, dobrze sobie poradziłeś, Levi!- Pochwalił podopiecznego, na co ten się lekko zaczerwienił. Siedzieli przez pewien czas w ciszy, popijając herbatę. Po kilku minutach, ciągnących się w nieskończoność, Rivaille postanowił się w końcu odezwać:

-Eren?- Zwrócił na siebie uwagę brunet. Chłopak spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego.- Ja… chciałem powiedzieć… Bardzo cię lubię…- wyznał, zacinając się co chwilę z nerwów.

-Miło mi to słyszeć- powiedział ostrożnie Jaeger, nie do końca wiedząc, czego się spodziewać po słowach kaprala.

-Tylko, że ja… Nawet więcej niż tylko lubię.- Kontynuował, mocno się czerwieniąc.- No, bo widzisz… ja… się w tobie zakochałem- wykrztusił w końcu, nie patrząc na Erena, a jego twarz była cała czerwona, aż po same czubki uszu. Szatyn siedział chwilę, zaskoczony słowami Levi'ego, nie będąc pewnym jak zareagować.

Owszem, odwzajemniał uczucia kaprala, ale kiedy Rivaille zachowywał się jak dziecko, nie był w stanie się do tego przyznać. Nie chciał, aby po powrocie do normalności, kapral żałował swoich czynów. Nie chciał również cierpieć, jeżeli uczucia bruneta okazałyby się kłamstwem.

-Posłuchaj mnie Levi- zaczął powoli, starając się mówić spokojnym, kojącym głosem.- Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć, ale musisz zrozumieć: jestem twoim opiekunem i taka relacja między nami, jaką byś chciał, nie byłaby dla nas dobra. Poza tym… nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy po jakimś czasie nie zacząłbyś tego żałować. Zobaczysz, że pewnie niedługo ci przejdzie i zakochasz się w kimś innym.- Tłumaczył, starając się brzmieć wiarygodnie, chociaż każde słowo ciężko przechodziło mu przez gardło. Rivaille spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. Eren już otworzył usta, żeby uspokoić kaprala, lecz tamten odrzucił przykrycie na bok i wybiegł z salonu.- Levi!- Krzyknął za nim chłopak, lecz brunet nie usłyszał. Jaeger chciał rzucić się za podopiecznym, lecz zaplątał się w koce i upadł na podłogę. Oswobodził się z poplątanych tkanin i szybko wybiegł na korytarz, rozglądając się za podopiecznym, którego nigdzie nie było.

-Levi!- Zawołał, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem kapral wróci, lecz tak się nie stało. Zaczął biec w stronę gabinetu swojego przełożonego, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej panikując. Wpadł do pokoju, lecz w środku nikogo nie było. Zawrócił w progu i zaczął biec dalej, lecz wpadł na Petrę.

-Co się stało?- Spytała dziewczyna, widząc panikę w oczach Erena.

-Levi mi gdzieś uciekł.- Powiedział, łapiąc oddech.- Muszę go znaleźć, zanim zrobi coś głupiego.

-Pomogę ci.- Zapewniła Ral. Nie do końca wiedziała, co zaszło pomiędzy kapralem a jego opiekunem, ale była pewna, że Eren bez powodu nie byłby tak przerażony.- Ja sprawdzę górę i skrzydło szpitalne, ty zajmij się resztą.- Jaeger skinął głową i ruszył w swoją stronę. Biegał po całym zamku, lecz nigdzie nie było Rivaille'a. Chociaż to było niedorzeczne, sprawdził nawet składzik na miotły. Wrócił pod gabinet kaprala, czekając na Petrę, która przyszła chwilę po nim.

-Nigdzie go nie ma.- Stwierdziła zadyszana dziewczyna. Szatyn powoli tracił nadzieję, lecz nagle przypomniał sobie miejsce, którego nie sprawdził. Popędził w stronę wyjścia z zamku, zostawiając za sobą zdziwioną Ral, i zabrał w biegu swoją kurtkę, nawet jej nie nakładając. Na zewnątrz, skręcił w prawo, udając się w stronę igloo. Było mu zimno i miał wrażenie, że jego płuca trawi ogień, lecz nie zwolnił. Przed wejściem do lodowego budynku, padł na kolana i zajrzał do środka, a jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się. Pod ścianą, jak najdalej od wejścia, siedział skulony Rivaille, drżąc z zimna. Eren wczołgał się do środka i zarzucił swoją kurtkę na zmarznięte ubranie kaprala, przyciągając go do siebie. Sam zaczął drżeć, ale nie z zimna.

-Nie uciekaj mi więcej.- Poprosił cicho, mając wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Siłą woli powstrzymał łzy, napływające mu do oczu. Nie zwlekając, wyszedł z igloo i wyciągnął za sobą Leviego, prowadząc go w stronę zamku. Nie dbał o to, czy naniesie śniegu do środka, nie było to teraz ważne. Przy wejściu czekała na nich Petra. Dziewczyna, widząc, w jakim stanie są Eren i kapral, pobiegła do kuchni, zrobić gorącą herbatę. Chłopak domyślił się, co planuje Ral, więc skierował się do salonu, gdzie z miejsca popchnął swojego podopiecznego na kanapę. Zabrał z podłogi porzucone koce i okrył nimi Levi'ego.

-Poczekaj tu, przyniosę ci suche ciuchy.- Powiedział, po czym ruszył w stronę pokoju kaprala i zabrał z niego ciepłą bluzę i spodnie. Wrócił do salonu i podał ubranie Rivaille'owi. Kiedy brunet się przebrał, Eren zabrał swoją kurtkę i odwiesił na wieszaku przy wyjściu. Następnie udał się do kuchni.

-Co z kapralem?- Spytała Petra, wlewając gorącą wodę do dwóch kubków.

-Jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałem- powiedział Eren, unikając jej wzroku. Zabrał z blatu dwie szklanki i razem z dziewczyną ruszył w stronę pokoju, w którym przebywał brunet.

-Co się stało?- Zapytała łagodnie Ral, siadając obok Rivaille'a. Kapral spojrzał na Erena i zaraz odwrócił głowę, dając do zrozumienia, że nie powie nic w jego obecności.

-Gdyby mnie ktoś szukał, będę u siebie.- Zwrócił się do dziewczyn. Postawił na stole jeden kubek i wyszedł, udając się do lochów.

Kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, usiadł na łóżku, zarzucając sobie kołdrę na plecy i zaczął powoli pić herbatę. Pusty kubek odstawił na nocną szafkę. Wyciągnął się na łóżku, po czym zamknął oczy. W głowie miał mętlik. Westchnął ciężko, a swoim myślom pozwolił swobodnie płynąć. Po chwili zapadł w płytki sen.

* * *

Zauważyłam, że w każdym chapterze dziękuję za czytanie podobnymi słowami, więc dzisiaj będę oryginalna i powiem: большое спасибо. до свидания!

Czemu akurat rosyjski? Jako że to drugi (obok angielskiego) język, którego się uczę, to trzeba trochę poćwiczyć, nie? ;)


	9. Dzień 9

W tym chapterze powoli zaczyna się wszystko pie...rniczyć :)

Cieszę się, że przypadł wam do gustu pomysł z dorastającym Rivaillem.

* * *

**Dzień 9:**

Usłyszał ciche pukanie. Usiadł na łóżku i sennym ruchem przeczesał włosy.

-Proszę.- Powiedział, nie do końca przytomnie. Do środka weszła Petra.

-Z kapralem zdaje się być wszystko w porządku. Teraz śpi na kanapie w salonie.- Oznajmiła.- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dokładnie stało?- Poprosiła. Westchnął ciężko i klepną dłonią w materac, dając do zrozumienia dziewczynie, aby usiadła.

-Rivaille powiedział, co do mnie czuje.- Wyznał Eren, patrząc w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą.

-Co mu odpowiedziałeś?- Spytała, świdrując chłopaka wzrokiem.

-Że między nami nic nie będzie.- Odpowiedział starając się ignorować spojrzenie Ral.

-Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś innego? Zraniłeś go tym- oskarżyła szatyna.

-Chyba lepiej powiedzieć coś wprost, a nie dawać mu złudną nadzieję.- Bronił się Eren.- Poza tym, kiedy kapral wróci do normalności, pewnie nie spodoba mu się to, co powiedział.- Dokończył, a po jego słowach zapadła cisza.

-Masz rację, przepraszam.- Przyznała cicho Petra, spuszczając wzrok.- Potem porozmawiam z Levim i spróbuję mu przemówić do rozsądku.

Siedział przy stole w kuchni, jedząc kanapkę. Był na tyle pochłonięty swoim śniadaniem, że nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś wszedł do kuchni i zajął miejsce obok niego.

-Levi, musimy porozmawiać- odezwała się Petra.- Eren mi opowiedział, co się wczoraj między wami stało. Wiem, że mogłeś poczuć się dotknięty jego odpowiedzią, ale…

-To jego wina- przerwał jej brunet, obrażonym głosem.- Mógł powiedzieć, że czuje to samo.- Petra ciężko westchnęła.

-Posłuchaj, Rivaille, nie można zmusić kogoś, aby czuł coś, czego nie chce. Wiem, że Eren mógł zareagować inaczej, ale to nie jego wina. Myślę, że powinieneś go przeprosić. Naprawdę się o ciebie martwił, kiedy uciekłeś.

-Naprawdę się martwił?- Spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie Levi.

-Naprawdę.- Zapewniła Ral.- A teraz biegnij go przeprosić.

Przerzucał papiery w biurze kaprala, dzieląc je na te, którymi trzeba się jak najszybciej zając, te, które mogą jeszcze trochę zaczekać oraz już wypełnione. Musiał zająć czymś swoje myśli, a nie było nic bardziej pożytecznego, niż porządkowanie raportów. Już prawie kończył swoją robotę, kiedy do pokoju ktoś wszedł. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć, kto przyszedł. Uśmiechnął się na widok czarnowłosej dziewczyny z czerwonym szalikiem, przewiązanym wokół szyi.

-Dobrze cię widzieć!- Przywitał się, podchodząc do swojego gościa.- Wszystko w porządku?- Spytał.

-Przyszłam pogadać- odpowiedziała Mikasa, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu bratu.- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.- Stwierdziła.- Coś się stało?

-Miałem ostatnio małe problemy z kapralem.- Powiedział Eren, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

-Czy ten kurdupel coś ci zrobił? Znęcał się?- Zaczęła wypytywać, coraz bardziej się nakręcając.

-Nie, nie! Nic mi się nie stało!- Zapewnił, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła naprawdę się rozzłościć.

-Więc? Co to były za kłopoty?- Zapytała mimochodem. Jaeger ciężko westchnął i opowiedział przyjaciółce o stanie, w jakim obecnie znajduje się jego dowódca, umyślnie pomijając wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia i zatajając niektóre fakty, które by się jej zapewne nie spodobały, jak na przykład przymusowe spanie w pokoju Rivaille'a.

-Nie możecie czegoś z tym zrobić?- Spytała, kiedy Eren skończył opowiadać.

-Jest szansa, że niedługo wróci do normalności.- Odpowiedział szatyn- A jak nie, to nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobimy. Mniejsza o to. Chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać!- Przypomniał sobie nagle. Dziewczyna, słysząc to, zaczerwieniła się lekko.

-Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zaczęła się z kimś umawiać?- Spytała, nie patrząc na niego. Eren kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami, analizując słowa swojej siostry. Z tego, co powiedziała wynikało, że się w kimś zakochała. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Kiedy po raz dziesiąty powtórzył w myślach jej słowa, w końcu dotarł do niego ich sens. Zaczął się śmiać z tego, jak wolno przyszło mu zrozumienie sensu tych słów, ale również z samego pytania.

-Po co mnie w ogóle pytasz?- Wykrztusił- Przecież masz prawo spotykać się z kimkolwiek zechcesz, a ja nie mogę ci zabronić. Chociaż… mam nadzieję, że będzie to ktoś porządny, bo inaczej…- pogroził w powietrzu pięścią. Mikasa, widząc to zaczęła się śmiać.

-Dzięki Eren. Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.- Powiedziała, przytulając swojego przybranego brata. Jaeger usłyszał cichy skrzyp uchylanych drzwi i odgłos gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza. Zerknął jednym okiem w tamtą stronę i zobaczył kaprala, w którego oczach pojawiały się łzy. Sekundę później, podopieczny Erena zaczął uciekać.

-Cholera- syknął chłopak i pobiegł w stronę drzwi.- Wybacz, Mikasa, dokończymy tą rozmowę później!- Rzucił w progu i ruszył w pościg za Rivaille'm.

Czuł się winny z powodu swojej reakcji poprzedniego dnia. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać i że sprawił kłopot wielu osobom. A szczególnie Erenowi.

W pierwszej kolejności, skierował się do pokoju swojego opiekuna, lecz Jaegera tam nie było, więc Rivaille ruszył w dalszą drogę. Poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Kiedy stał pod drzwiami, usłyszał stłumione głosy, dochodzące z pomieszczenia, lecz nie mógł rozróżnić słów. Delikatnie uchylił drzwi, które i tak skrzypnęły. Zajrzał ostrożnie do środka. Zobaczył Erena i czarnowłosą dziewczynę, której nie lubił, ściskających się. Na ten widok, głośno wciągnął powietrze, a w jego oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Wiedział, że jego opiekun go zauważył, lecz nie dbał o to. Zamiast poczekać na wyjaśnienia, pobiegł w stronę schodów, chcąc uciec jak najdalej od zielonookiego chłopaka.

„Jak ten głupi Eren mógł się obściskiwać z jakąś dziewczyną! Przecież wie, co do niego czuję!"

Jego umysł mąciła furia, a widok stał się zamazany z powodu łez. Usłyszał za sobą krzyk Erena, lecz zignorował go. Dotarł do schodów i zaczął zbiegać na dół. Pokonywał już ostatnie stopnie, kiedy nie zauważył jednego schodka, a jego noga ześlizgnęła się z krawędzi tego, na którym stał. Poleciał do tyłu i poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Następnie była już tylko ciemność.

Widział, jak kapral wbiega na schody. Chciał krzyknąć, aby uważał, lecz było za późno. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, noga Rivaille'a ześlizgnęła się z krawędzi przedostatniego stopnia, a on poleciał do tyłu, uderzając głową w schodek.

-Levi!- Krzyknął z paniką w głosie. Zszedł ze schodów tak szybko, jak to było możliwe i zbliżył się do kaprala. Był nieprzytomny.

-Biegnij po Hanji!- Polecił Mikasie, która akurat stanęła u szczytu schodów. Nie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, dziewczyna pobiegła po szaloną kobietę.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy nieprzytomnej osoby, leżącej na łóżku szpitalnym.

-Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie.- Pocieszył chłopaka Erd, klepiąc go po ramieniu.- Kapral wychodził z gorszych tarapatów.

-To moja wina.- Powiedział Eren, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.- Gdybym zareagował szybciej, do niczego takiego by nie doszło.

-Zawaliłeś, lecz nie ma się co tym teraz przejmować- starał się poprawić mu humor Auruo, lecz tylko bardziej dobił Jaegera.

Ze strony łóżka doszedł cichy jęk. Wszyscy, jak na komendę, spojrzeli na kaprala. Czarnowłosy najpierw zmrużył powieki, po czym zaczął je powoli otwierać.

-Levi? Jak się czujesz?- Spytał Eren, pochylając się nad łóżkiem swojego przełożonego. Wezwany skupił wzrok na twarzy chłopaka i zmarszczył brwi.- Levi?

Reakcja była błyskawiczna. Rivaille chwycił koszulę szatyna i przyciągnął go blisko siebie.

-Jeszcze raz zwrócisz się do mnie w ten sposób, a obiecuję ci, że zaczniesz rzygać swoimi flakami, razem z żołądkiem.- Wycedził przez zęby kapral, swoim wściekłym głosem. Eren zamrugał kilkukrotnie, zaskoczony, a potem, tak samo jak reszta drużyny, westchnął z ulgą.

-Wrócił do normalności.- Stwierdził Gunter.

-Dorze, że znowu zachowujesz się normalnie kapralu!- Uradowała się Petra.

-O co wam chodzi?- Spytał, patrząc na swoją drużynę ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Przypomniał sobie, że nadal ściska koszulę Erena, więc czym prędzej ją puścił.

-Nie pamiętasz, co robiłeś przez ostatnie dni?- Spytała Hanji, która akurat chwilę temu weszła do pokoju.

-Przez ostatnie dni?- Rivaille zmarszczył pytająco brwi. Cała drużyna spojrzała po sobie.

-Który jest dzisiaj?- Zadała pytanie Zoe.

-19 grudnia.- Odpowiedział brunet bez chwili zastanowienia.

-Nie Rivaille, dzisiaj jest 27.- Poprawiła go szalona kobieta.

-Byłem tak długo nieprzytomny?- Spytał, powoli gubiąc się w sytuacji.

-Byłeś jak najbardziej przytomny.- Zapewniła Hanji- Ale najwidoczniej nic nie pamiętasz z tych kilku dni.

* * *

Bez udziwnień: dzięki za czytanie i do zobaczenia w ostatnim chapterze!


	10. Dzień 10

Ostatni fragment opowieści o opiekuńczym Erenie i dziecinnym Rivaille'u.

Nie będę pisała jakiś długich przemówień na wstępie.

Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze.

* * *

**Dzień 10:**

Wspólnie postanowili, że na razie nie ma sensu przypominać kapralowi o wydarzeniach z kilku ostatnich dni, chyba, że będzie to naprawdę niezbędne.

Rivaille spędził noc w skrzydle szpitalnym, ponieważ Hanji nie pozwoliła mu wrócić do siebie z powodu ewentualnego zasłabnięcia czy innych powikłań po upadku. Kapral oczywiście nie był z tego zadowolony, lecz po długich godzinach marudzenia ze strony drużyny, zgodził się zostać. Gdyby potrafił zabijać wzrokiem, zapewne cała drużyna, łącznie z Hanji i Mike'm, zginęłaby, a niektórzy nawet po kilka razy.

Kiedy rano wszedł do swojego pokoju, stanął w progu jak wryty, a na jego twarzy, niedowierzanie mieszało się ze złością i zdziwieniem. Nie dość, że pokój nie był sprzątany od pewnego czasu, (co był w stanie stwierdzić po cienkiej warstwie kurzu, która zebrała się na półkach) to jeszcze na podłodze leżała jakaś bluzka i kurtka. Podszedł ostrożnie do ubrań, jakby były tykającą bombą i przyjrzał im się uważnie. Ewidentnie, to nie był jego ciuchy. Rozpoznał bluzkę- należała do Erena. Chwycił ubrania w dwa palce i wyciągnął jak najdalej od siebie. W jego mniemaniu, chyba były bronią biologiczną przeciwko tytanom. Wyszedł z pokoju, kierując swoje kroki w stronę pokoju właściciela ubrań. Nie zawracał sobie głowy pukaniem, lecz od razu kopnął drzwi, które zatrzymały się na ścianie. Eren, słysząc huk drzwi uderzających o mór jego celi, natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka i zobaczył w wejściu kaprala. Dowódca, szybkim ruchem ręki, posłał ubrania prosto na twarz ich prawowitego właściciela.

-Następnym razem, swoje zasrane rzeczy trzymaj u siebie w pokoju, a do mojej sypialni nawet nie waż się wchodzić bez pozwolenia. Zrozumiano?- Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego głos był pełen jadu. Eren postanowił zrezygnować z wyjaśnień, więc tylko pokiwał głową i wymruczał „zrozumiałem".

Rivaille, kiedy tylko wrócił do swojego pokoju, umył ręce. Trzy razy. Następnie zabrał się za sprzątanie swojej świątyni spokoju, która została w tak brutalny sposób zbezczeszczona. Po trzech godzinach szorowania podłóg i szafek oraz zmianie pościeli uznał, że pokuj jest w stanie zadawalającym, chociaż daleko mu było do tego sprzed kilku dni.

Eren wszedł do kuchni i klapnął ciężko na swoje krzesło.

-Coś się stało?- Spytała Petra, patrząc na niego z troską w oczach.

-Kapral zaszczycił mnie dzisiaj swoją obecnością i zwrócił zagubioną własność w postaci mojej bluzki i kurtki, znalezionych w jego pokoju.- Odpowiedział chłopak, wzdychając ciężko.

-A co one tam robił?- Dopytał się Gunter.

-Jakby nie patrzeć, zostałem zmuszony do spania w pokoju kaprala przez kilka dni. Ostatnio nie miałem czasu zabrać moich rzeczy.- Wyjaśnił.

-Nie mogłeś mu wytłumaczyć, że on sam ci kazał tam spać?- Zaproponowała Ral, na co Eren żałośnie pokręcił głową.

-Nie ma sensu. Pewnie uznałby, że kłamię.- Powiedział, odchylając głowę do tyłu i patrząc w sufit- Albo skończyłoby się to dla mnie niezbyt przyjemnie.

Kiedy tylko Eren skończył mówić, do pomieszczenia wszedł kapral. Był w złym nastroju. Ruszył w stronę szafki, w której ukrywał swoją kawę. Nie dbał o to, że reszta drużyny pozna jego tajną skrytkę. Miał jeszcze kilka miejsc, w których chował swój cenny skarb. Uchyli wieko puszki i spojrzał do środka. Kawy było zdecydowanie mniej, niż poprzednim razem, kiedy ją sobie robił.

-Które z was tknęło moją kawę?- Spytał, prawie warcząc. Miał wrażenie, że nagle w jego umyśle na chwilę zapaliło się światełko i sobie coś przypomniał- siebie, siedzącego na kolanach Erena i pijącego ciemny, gorzki płyn o intensywnym aromacie. Widział panikę na twarzy chłopaka i uśmiech szalonej kobiety, siedzącej po drugiej stronie stołu.

-To twoja robota, Eren?- Spytał, powoli odwracając głowę w stronę stołu. Nim zdążył zareagować, chłopak zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął uciekać, a Rivaille rzucił się w pościg. Uciekinier wpadł do swojego pokoju i zaryglował go, dodatkowo podsuwając pod drzwi komodę.- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi, Jaeger!- Krzyknął kapral, waląc pięścią w drzwi.

-Z całym szacunkiem kapralu, ale nie!- Odpowiedział chłopak.- Cenię moje wnętrzności i jednak chciałbym, aby wnętrznościami pozostały.

-Otwieraj do cholery! Muszę wytrzeć podłogę w swoim pokoju, a nic lepiej się do tego nie nada, jak twoja twarz!- wrzasnął brunet, ponownie łomocząc w drzwi, ale nie było odpowiedzi.

Rivaille był naprawdę wściekły. Tymczasowo rezygnując z zemsty na swoim podwładnym, udał się do swojego gabinetu- drugiego najświętszego dla niego miejsca na ziemi. Od progu poczuł zapach kurzu, unoszącego się w powietrzu. W pierwszej kolejności otworzył okno, następnie zaczął sprzątać. Zauważył, że papiery leżące na biurku, w dużej części są posortowane. Poukładał resztę, a następnie podszedł do regału z książkami. Coś mu nie pasowało, więc przyjrzał się dokładniej. Na widok książek, powsadzanych byle jak, dodatkowo nie na swoim miejscu, jego umysł ogarnęła furia.

-Jaeger…- syknął ze złością, instynktownie wiedząc, kto jest autorem nieporządku na regale.

-Mógłbyś mu trochę odpuścić.- Odezwał się Gunter, stojący w przejściu.

-Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym to zrobić.- Powiedział Rivaille, zaczynając układać książki na ich pierwotne miejsce.

-Przecież przez ostatnich dni się tobą zajmował.- Oznajmił podwładny.- Fakt, może nie był najlepszą opiekunką, ale się starał i troszczył. Niesłusznie go o wszystko obwiniasz.

-Radzę ci się przymknąć- ostrzegł kapral, co zszokowało Guntera. Normalnie, brunet nie odzywałby się tak do swojej drużyny, ale akurat tego dnia dosłownie wszystko doprowadzało go do szału.

Shulz podszedł do kaprala, chwycił za żabot i podciągnął do góry.

-Przepraszam za moje słowa kapralu, ale jesteś dzisiaj naprawdę nieznośny. Mógłbyś przestać się wydzierać na Erena, bo chłopak nie jest niczemu winny. Może gdybyś w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu dni, pomyślał, chociaż kilka razy, to nie miałbyś dzisiaj aż tylu powodów do złości. Następnym razem, zanim zaczniesz drzeć mordę na Jaegera, pomyśl, że musiał znosić twoje wybryki i humory.

Przez kilka sekund, Rivaille nie wiedział jak zareagować. Złość i furia mieszały się z poczuciem winy i niedowierzaniem w słowa podwładnego. A do tego te irytujące obrazy, bombardujące jego głowę. Wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku dni, pomyślał.

Gunter puścił kaprala i cofnął się o krok.

-Przepraszam- powiedział, nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą zrobił.

-To moja wina- odpowiedział Rivaille, pamiętając już wszystko. Brunet spuścił z pokorą głowę. Podwładny spojrzał na swojego przełożonego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że kapral przyznał się do błędu.- Gdzie jest Eren?- Spytał.

-Ostatnio chyba rozmawiał z Petrą.- Odpowiedział Shulz, mając wrażenie, że uniknie konsekwencji. Kapral skinął głową i wrócił do sprzątania. W jego głowie układał się pewien plan.

Erd szedł korytarzem, zaniepokojony krzykami, jakie dochodziły ze strony gabinetu Rivaille'a. Był zaledwie trzy metry od drzwi kapralskiego pokoju, kiedy z owego pomieszczenia wyszedł blady jak ściana Gunter.

-Co się stało?- Zapytał blondyn, podbiegając do swojego przyjaciela, obawiając się najgorszego.

-Nawrzeszczałem na kaprala… I nic mi się nie stało.- Odpowiedział Shulz, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że uniknął konsekwencji swojego czynu. Erd patrzył przez chwilę na swojego przyjaciela, niedowierzając. Potem razem poszli do kuchni, opić cud, jaki się zdarzył.

Miał szczęście. Od czasu kłótni w kuchni, nie widział się z kapralem i zapowiadało się na to, że uda mu się dożyć do końca tego dnia. W końcu był już wieczór, a Rivaille jeszcze się na nim nie zemścił.

Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do swojego pokoju w lochach. Nie rozejrzał się nawet, tylko od razu ruszył w stronę łóżka.

-Kazałeś mi długo na siebie czekać.- Odezwał się niezadowolony głos. Eren natychmiast odwrócił się, żeby zlokalizować intruza. W rogu pokoju stał kapral z niezadowoloną miną. Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę i rzucił się w stronę drzwi, lecz Rivaille był szybszy i odciął mu drogę ucieczki. Jaeger zaczął się cofać pod przeciwległą ścianę, a na jego twarz malowało się skrajne przerażenie. Nagle przypomniało mu się pewne powiedzenie: „Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem".

-Coś się stało, kapralu?- Spytał szatyn, próbując mówić normalnym głosem, chociaż ten zdawał się być za wysoki.

-Przyszedłem porozmawiać- odpowiedział, po czym podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim.- Chciałbym ci podziękować za opiekę, kiedy… nie byłem do końca sobą.

-Nie ma za co.- Odpowiedział Eren, czerwieniąc się i zajął miejsce obok kaprala. Pomyślał, że skoro kapral przyszedł tylko na rozmowę, może nie stanie mu się nic złego.- Nie mogłem cię tak po prostu zostawić. Myślę, że pewnie zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie.

-Taa…- mruknął niemrawo brunet, nie wiedząc, co może powiedzieć. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc na ścianę przed nimi.- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę sprzed dwóch dni? Wtedy, tuż po budowie igloo.

-Pamiętam.- Zapewnił chłopak i zerknął na kaprala. Rivaille wyjął zza koszuli wisiorek w kształcie dwóch piór i zaczął się nim nerwowo bawić.

-Gdybym powiedział to samo teraz, jaka byłaby twoja reakcja?- Chciał wiedzieć dowódca.

-Hę?- Mruknął Eren, nie będąc pewnym, o co DOKŁADNIE chodziło kapralowi. Niższy mężczyzna ciężko westchnął.

-Może zapytam inaczej. Czemu, kiedy powiedziałem, że się w tobie zakochałem, odrzuciłeś mnie?- Zapytał czarnowłosy.- Nie chcę słyszeć, że „taka relacja między nami nie byłaby dobra"- dodał, cytując wcześniejsze słowa podwładnego.

-Nie chciałem, abyś czegoś żałował, jeżeli okazałoby się, że tak naprawdę nic do mnie nie czujesz- odpowiedział szczerze, unikając wzroku kaprala. „Nie chciałem sam cierpieć", dodał w myślach.

-Cieszę się, że tak postąpiłeś- pochwalił Rivaille- Jak widzisz, teraz jestem już „normalny". Więc, gdybym powiedział, że cie kocham, jak byś zareagował?

-Nie wiem.- Oznajmił Jaeger, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Kapral podsunął się do swojego podwładnego i chwycił go za podbródek, odwracając jego twarz ku swojej. Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję chłopaka, delikatnie go pocałował, przez co oznajmił, że jednak jego „poprzednia" wersja mówiła prawdę.

-Kocham cię- powiedział cicho Rivaille, uważnie obserwując twarz Erena, czekając na jakąś reakcję. Chłopak, słysząc to zaczerwienił się mocno.- Co ty na to?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Eren szybko pocałował kaprala. Niższy mężczyzna, rozumiejąc znaczenie czynu chłopaka, uśmiechnął się.

-Mam prośbę.- Powiedział Jaeger, odsuwając się nieco od bruneta. Odwrócił głowę w stronę ściany, próbując ukryć przed swoim dowódcą rumieniec na twarzy.- Czy mogę mówić do ciebie „Levi"?

-Nie!- Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa, a oblicze kaprala zachmurzyło się. Eren odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę bruneta.

-Proszę!- Błagał zielonooki, patrząc na Rivaille'a szczenięcymi oczyma. Dowódca próbował znieść to, lecz nie wytrzymał.

-Ale nie w obecności ludzi.- Przestrzegł, wzdychając ciężko. Eren uśmiechnął się szeroko i zarzucił ręce na szyję kaprala, mocno go ściskając.

-Co za ironia losu.- mruknął brunet, kładąc się w poprzek łóżka.- Obiecałem kiedyś zabić wszystkie tytany, a jeden z nich stał się moją niańką.

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do końca opowiadania. Zaskoczyła mnie ilość komentarzy i kliknięć follow/favorite. Naprawdę ludzie, jestem wam tak wdzięczna i podziwiam was.

To nie było jeszcze moje ostatnie opowiadanie. Za jakiś czas (może kilka tygodni, może krócej) powinno ukazać się kolejne ff, tym razem o Mike'u i Hanji. Po głowie chodzi mi pomysł na kolejne opowiadanie z Erenem i Rivaille'm w rolach głównych, ale jeszcze nie jestem pewna, jak chcę je napisać.

Jeszcze raz wszystkim serdecznie dziękuję za czas, poświęcony temu opowiadaniu.


End file.
